The Twin
The Twin is DHARMA Initiative station number 7, initially discovered by Samantha, Michelle and Emma. It's location is about a half days journey north of the survivors, but it sometimes takes a whole day to journey to it. The station is mainly underground, but it has a hidden entrance to it above ground, much like The Staff. The purpose of the station is currently unknown, no orientation video has been shown, but it was built solely for Robert and Peter to conduct experiments. Inside the station is a living area, like The Swans, and then a hidden room full of large glass containers (big enough to hold a human). Robert, Peter, Blaine and Heather were found inside the station. Station Entrance Two large doors set at an angle into a hillside akin to a cellar door form the main entrance to the station, much like the Staff's entrance. The doors are covered with leaves, which Peter and Robert did to keep it hidden from "the hostiles". Beyond the doors, a short flight of stairs leads down to a ramp descending to the main living area. There is also a large area of metal covered in mud and leaves on the jungle floor outside the entrance to the Twin, this was most likely a place for members of the DHARMA Initiative to park their vehicles when visiting the station. Main living area The main living area is a large open space inside the Twin. The entrances staircase leads down to the living area. In the living area is the sofas and the kitchen. There are also doors leading to the bathroom and bedroom. Also, there are two large metal doors which lead to the hidden room. Most of the confrontations happen here, such as Blaine and Heather's questionings, or when Josh and Michelle tried to find Emma. Bedroom Kitchen Bathroom Computer room The computer room is basically a small room with a table inside it that has a computer on it. The computer in this room is connected to the emergency button, which is in the main living area. When the emergency button is pushed, the computer is signaled and a count down starts from twenty-four hours, it also starts to beep quietly. However, every time the button is pushed, another twenty-four hours are added. When Emma found this room, she found the countdown to self destruction, so she left in a panic but she accidentally broke the computer on her way out. Sofas Hidden room The white room Notable visitors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Reason for Visit |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Robert Simus | The DHARMA Initiative built the station so Robert could conduct his independent research. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Peter Monroe | The DHARMA Initiative built the station so Peter could conduct his independent research. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Blaine Barnes | Living inside the station, it is currently unknown how he got there. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Heather Collins | Living inside the station, it is currently unknown how he got there. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Samantha Walker | Discovered it with Michelle and Emma and excavated it for a short while. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Michelle McWilliams | Discovered it with Emma and Samantha and helped excavate it. She was then taken hostage inside by Robert and Peter. She went back later to get Emma, but she wasn't there. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Emma Carlson | Discovered it with Michelle and Samantha and helped excavate it. She was then taken hostage inside by Robert and Peter. She then decided to live there for a while, but she eventually shot herself in the head when she set the station to self destruct. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Abigail Munson | Wandered across it when Emma and Michelle were excavating it. She then lead some of the survivors back to it. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Josh Jackson | Went there to find Michelle and Emma. He later returned to get Emma a second time, but she wasn't there. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Charlotte Robinson | Went there to find Michelle and Emma. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Olivia Taylor | Went there to find Michelle and Emma. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Darien Smith | Went there to find Michelle and Emma. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Alex Parkinson | Went there to find Michelle and Emma. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ellie Donoghue | It is unknown how Ellie arrived at the station. |} Category:Stations Category:Island locations Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Island structures Category:Locations